Darsaya Taloure
Basic Info Name: Darsaya Taloure Age: 17 District: 0 Gender: Female Height: 5'9 Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Appearance and Personality Appearance: Moonlight crested hair and glacier blue eyes is what strikes you first. Awe-inspiring beauty, and yet a subtle current of innocence can be based off of Darsaya. Pale skin, large eyes, and a well-structured nose along with long, full eyelashes of curiosity. The little gap in between her teeth gives her an air of innocence and definitely draw attention to her high cheekbones and full, plump lips. She may seem innocence, but her body speaks of men's most hidden desires. Personality: Living in a place where ice and snow is all one can see, Darsaya had to learn at a early age how to fend for herself. That being said, she didn't let the frosty winds influence her life. She was always an optimist, and sought to find ways to solve any problems in any circumstance. She knew that in the wilderness, morals and ethics would long be forgotten so she had to learn how detach herself from her humanity, but sometimes that sometimes seemed impossible. Her life was not that of comfort and luxury, but she always found a way to bring the most out of the littlest things and be thankful of the important things most people overlooked. Backstory Darsaya was born in the outskirts of District 0. Her family managed a resort for the Capitol citizens and rich citizens of Panem to enjoy. District 0 was always a popular vacation destination for the Capitol, seeing as how the Hunger Games sometimes made citizens want to experience the 'real thing'. Her parents knew they could take advantage of this idea, and started their own resort. A shabby resort that preached the best conditions for a 'sample Hunger Games', and it was this shabby resort that ended Darsaya's family. As a child, Darsaya's parents never had time for her because of the resort. So, she mostly stayed at home with her aunt: District 0's best hunter. Though she hunted, Darsaya always felt safe around her aunt. Her aunt would sometimes bring Darsaya along with her to kill a rabbit or catch some fish. Most times, Darsaya would object against the death of a rabbit stating silly statements like: 'It has a rabbit family and the rabbit mommy will get mad if the rabbit daddy doesn't go home' or 'Santa promised me he'll get me a pet rabbit, and the rabbit might be the rabbit I'll get for Christmas.' But as she got older, Darsaya knew that sometimes killing was a necessity not a ancillary. When Darsaya was 10, her parents went to the resort one day and never came home. Darsaya's aunt brushed it off, because they usually stayed more than a day there. The day soon changed to two, and then to three, and then to four, and then to a week. Darsaya's aunt then knew something was wrong, and went alone much to the dismay within Darsaya's protests. Like her parents, Darsaya's aunt never went home that day. Darsaya then knew something was wrong. Quickly grabbing some throwing knives, bow and arrow, and a tomahawk, she cautiously walked over to the resort. The sight at the resort shocked her: Blood was everywhere, the shabby resort seemed to be destroyed, bodies were strewed everywhere and her aunt one of those bodies. Darsaya immediately began crying at the sight, and the emotional scars are still there today. She ran to the Peacekeeper Station and alerted them of the incident. The Peacekeepers went there and found the murderer: A rich Capitol man who killed the people, because he believed this was the Real Hunger Games. Henceforth, Darsaya was one of District 0's countless orphans. Darsaya however, didn't let the death of her aunt and parents drastically change her life. She was sent to one of the orphanages, but soon escaped to go back to her home. Since then, she continued to hunt animals for food from the lessons her aunt has taught her. Any unwanted visitors she treated with compassion and would usually befriend them before sending them on the way. She grew accustomed to loneliness and soon grew comfortable with hunting in the dark. She started to use her five senses to her advantage and memorized fauna, but Darsaya never was taught how to swim and her petitie size was a disadvantage in hand-to-hand combat. When she was 17, she knew that she couldn't live off the land anymore, so she volunteered to win the Hunger Games and be able to relax for the rest of her life off of government money. The Games Weapons: Tomahawk, Throwing Knives, Bow and Arrow Fears: Her Family's History and Death being exposed Strengths: Fauna, Can hunt in the dark, 5 senses, Climbing Weaknesses: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Swimming, Traps Token: Bear Claw necklace Interview Angle: Darsaya would want to appear as a distant yet cheerful girl. She wants to appear as a optimist and a very sweet girl who seems like she can do nothing wrong. She wants to appeal to viewers who will take pity on her. Blood Bath Angle: Darsaya will run for a weapon or a backpack for heading out there. She will try to find water first before hunting animals. Since she can hunt in the dark, she will most likely hunt animals during that time period. She won't start a fire during those times, but will rather store the dead animal somewhere so that in the morning she can cook it. Games Strategy: Darsaya will stay hidden, but occasionally try to kill a person or two. When the feast occurs, Darsaya will see who goes first and will probably be the last tribute to get her bag. If the Careers take her bag, then Darsaya will follow them until she has the right opportunity to steal it back, but not before getting a kill or two in. From this point on, Darsaya will shed her sweet persona and do anything to win the Games. Alliance: None. Category:Despondence's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Females